God
God niet bestaat. thumb|De Azteekse [[zonnegod Tonatiuh]] ]] ]] thumb|Godsbeeld, foto genomen tijdens Tibetexpeditie in 1938 Een god is een hypothetisch bovennatuurlijke entiteit die door gelovigen beschouwd wordt als de prima causa (de 'eerste oorzaak') van het universum, of verantwoordelijk geacht wordt voor bepaalde aspecten van de werkelijkheid, dan wel voor de werkelijkheid als geheel. Goden kunnen geacht worden te leven op aarde, met name in de natuur, alsook in de hemel of nog in het onderaardse of de onderwereld. Het geloof in goden is algemeen verbreid, maar culturen verschillen in het aantal goden dat wordt aangenomen, de betekenis die zij eraan geven, en hun houding ten opzichte van goden (ook die uit andere culturen). De monotheïstische religies, zoals jodendom, christendom en islam, erkennen in principe slechts één god. In polytheïstische religies als de Noordse of Germaanse mythologie en het hindoeïsme zijn er vele (klassen van) goden (in India ook wel devas genoemd, en in West- en Noordwest-Europa Asen, Alven en Wanen). Het is niet wetenschappelijk bewezen dat goden bestaan. Het bestaan van goden dan wel een God is echter ook niet wetenschappelijk te weerleggen. Dit heeft vooral te maken met de vaagheid van het begrip, dat meer voor weerlegging vatbaar wordt zodra het specifieker wordt ingevuld, bijvoorbeeld met eigenschappen als algoedheid, almacht, en alwetendheid. In etymologisch opzicht is het woord God naar alle waarschijnlijkheid terug te voeren op het Indo-Europese ghu-tó (= het aangeroepene). Ook wordt het wel in verband gebracht met een werkwoord dat gieten of offeren betekende. Er is een parallel met het Oud-Perzische woord 'Khoda' ('God'); van belang is ook de achtergrond in het Sanskriet: het woord 'hu' betekent (onder meer) 'aanroepen'. Geloofsopvattingen over het wezen van God en goden Theologie houdt zich o.a. bezig met de studie van het wezen van de godheid. Enerzijds trachten theologen die wezenskenmerken expliciet te maken, soms zelfs te systematiseren. Anderzijds probeert men soms een persoonlijke godservaring te vangen in een theologisch of filosofisch systeem. Over het algemeen echter hebben veel theologische systemen gemeen dat ze beginnen met de notie van 'God' of 'god(en)'. Opsomming van theologische posities De verschillende theologische opvattingen zijn te groeperen en te classificeren naargelang hun positie betreffende drie fundamentele zaken: # "bestaat God of goden? En zo ja, wat is hun belang of plaats in de religie?" # "is God louter enkelvoudig of bestaan er meerdere goden?" # "is God transcendent of immanent dan wel beide?" De antwoorden op deze drie vragen reflecteren en impliceren de verschillende posities aangaande de relatie tussen God/god(en) en de wereld enerzijds en tussen God/god(en) en de mensheid anderzijds. * Agnosticisme is de visie dat we nooit met zekerheid kunnen weten of er al of niet een God of goden bestaan. * Animisme is het geloof dat er geesten bestaan, die dieren, planten, landobjecten en dergelijke bezielen. Dit geloof komt over de hele wereld voor, soms in combinatie met het praktiseren van een van de grote religies, waardoor een gesyncretiseerde vorm van oude animistische tradities en de nieuwere godsdienst ontstaat. * Atheïsme is de opvatting dat er geen God of goden bestaan. Deze opvatting wordt op verschillende wijzen geformuleerd. * Deïsme is het geloof dat God volkomen transcendent is: God bestaat, maar behalve voor wat nodig was om de schepping tot stand te brengen grijpt Hij niet in de wereld in. * Dualisme (waaronder manicheïsme), is het geloof dat er zowel een volmaakt goede God is als een tegengestelde godheid van het kwaad met evenveel macht, of dat er een dergelijke tweedeling bestaat in de wereld als geheel of binnen de menselijke ziel. * Henotheïsme is een variant op het polytheïsme. Het zegt dat er vele goden zijn, maar dat een daarvan de allerhoogste is, dat de andere slechts ondergeschikt zijn en niet hetzelfde niveau van 'god-zijn' hebben. Sommige vormen van het klassieke Griekse en Romeinse polytheïsme vallen onder deze categorie, zie Griekse mythologie en Romeinse mythologie. De Noordse mythologie, met haar oppergod Odin, waaraan alle andere goden ondergeschikt zijn, valt eveneens onder het henotheïsme. Bij de Azteken was er een henotheïstische stroming met Tloque Nahuaque. * Ietsisme is de moderne overtuiging dat er 'íets' is, maar dat hoeft geen god te zijn. * Logisch positivisme is de opvatting dat het woord 'god' op zichzelf betekenisloos is. * Monolatrisme is een bepaalde vorm van henotheïsme. De aanhangers ervan geloven in het bestaan van vele goden, maar ook dat deze goden hun macht alleen kunnen uitoefenen bij of voor degenen die hen aanbidden. Een monolatrist zou dus kunnen geloven in zowel de Egyptische goden als in de God die in de joodse Thora, de christelijke Bijbel of de islamitische Koran beschreven wordt, maar zal zichzelf slechts tot een van deze religies rekenen. De god of goden die zij aanbidden hebben invloed op hun leven; de andere god of goden niet. * Monotheïsme is het geloof in één godheid. Namen voor deze godheid in diverse religies en talen zijn JHWH, God, Gott, Deo, Allah, Jumala, Bog en Brahma. Men hoeft geen christen te zijn om deze godheid God te noemen. Het monotheïsme moet niet verward worden met het zogenaamde "klassiek monotheïsme" waarbij extra eisen gesteld worden, zoals de eis dat deze ene godheid maar op één manier aanbeden of gerealiseerd kan worden. * Non-theïstische religies stellen het bestaan van een god of goden niet centraal in de religieuze beleving. Het taoïsme, het boeddhisme en advaita vedanta (een filosofische richting binnen het hindoeïsme) zijn voorbeelden van non-theïstische religies. Non-theïstische religies dienen niet verward te worden met het atheïsme. Non-theïstische religies zijn niet tegen goden en kunnen het bestaan van goden bevestigen. Goden nemen echter wel een minder dominante plaats in, in de leer; ze zijn ondergeschikt aan concepten als bijvoorbeeld de tao, verlichting of non-dualisme. * Pantheïsme is het geloof dat God volkomen immanent is; kort gezegd: dat de kosmos, het universum zelf, God is. * Panentheïsme is het geloof dat God het universum bevat (immanentie), maar niet identiek is aan dat universum en het ook overstijgt (transcendentie). De kabbala, de joodse mystiek, geeft een panentheïstische kijk op het wezen van God; deze visie wordt in het chassidische jodendom vrij algemeen geaccepteerd. Ook is het de visie van de procestheologie en van de christelijke beweging die in de VS bekend is als de 'Creation Spirituality'. Ook de hindoegodsdiensten hebben grotendeels een panentheïstische visie op het wezen van God. * Polytheïsme is het geloof in het bestaan van vele goden. Men noemt het daarom ook wel 'veelgodendom'. Polytheïsme wordt vooral aangetroffen bij natuurgodsdiensten. * Theïsme is het geloof dat God zowel transcendent als immanent is; God is dus tegelijkertijd oneindig en ver boven de mensen verheven, maar tegelijkertijd in zekere zin aanwezig in de wereld en in het wereldgebeuren. Sommige mensen gebruiken het woord 'monotheïsme' om te refereren aan het geloof in een enkele God/god en gebruiken 'theïsme' om elk geloof in God/god(en) aan te duiden, dus zowel monotheïsme als polytheïsme (veelgodendom). Veel theïsten en monotheïsten geloven behalve in God als Opperwezen ook in het bestaan van andere, minder machtige onsterfelijke wezens, maar geven hen andere namen, zoals engelen, demonen of halfgoden. Mannelijke, vrouwelijke en hermafrodiete goden Door de geschiedenis heen is er een schommelend aantal mannelijke dan wel vrouwelijke goden, en vaak zijn ze zelfs tweeslachtig of onzijdig. Men gaat ervan uit dat het maatschappijbeeld en de ordening van de samenleving sterk verband houden met de religieuze visie en omgekeerd. Zo zijn er talloze archeologische en historische aanwijzingen dat er in de prehistorie (Neolithicum) tot zo'n 7.000 jaar geleden een hoofdzakelijk matriarchale samenleving bestond, waarvan het centrum in Anatolië lag, en waar het opperwezen een moedergodin was. Ook bij opgravingen naar de indusbeschaving heeft men talloze aanwijzingen gevonden van deze moedergodincultus. Pas toen nomadenstammen, mogelijk om klimatologische redenen, deze culturen overrompelden, werden ook mannelijke goden binnen deze gemeenschappen voorwerp van aanbidding. Vaak werd de moedergodin dan door de mannelijke god(en) verdrongen. Maar er is een lange overgangsfase waarin de cultussen van godinnen, zij het vaak in ondergedoken vorm, parallel blijven voortbestaan, tot op de dag van vandaag. De Romeinen waren op dat punt uiterst tolerant, zolang de openbare orde maar niet werd geschaad. Uit de mythologische verhalen en afbeeldingen van de oudste religies kan men nagaan dat machtige goden en zelfs het opperwezen als tweeslachtig of hermafrodiet werden beschouwd. Zo zijn er beelden van Indische goden met een uiterlijk dat zowel mannelijk als vrouwelijk kan worden gezien. Er is zelfs een shivabeeld waar de god letterlijk een vrouwelijke en een mannelijke helft vertoont. Ook de oude religie die in het noordwesten van Europa voor de kerstening gold, spreekt van hermafrodiete entiteiten die aan de schepping voorafgingen en heeft goden die hetzij zowel mannelijk als vrouwelijk zijn, hetzij in paarvorm voorkomen. Zo is er bijvoorbeeld de oude cultus van de vruchtbaarheidsgod Freyr wiens vrouwelijke kant Freya heet. Godsbegrip in verschillende culturen Zowel in de tijd als verspreid over de hele wereld zijn min of meer van elkaar verschillende godsbegrippen opgedoken. Tegelijk dragen die een overeenkomstige kern in zich, het geloof in bovennatuurlijke wezens, anders dan mens en dier. Hindoeïstisch godsbegrip Het hindoeïsme kent geen controlerend instituut als het Vaticaan of een paus, en de leringen zijn er daardoor meer divers dan in geïnstitutionaliseerde religies. Stromingen als het boeddhisme, het sikhisme en het jaïnisme en ook andere stromingen hebben het hindoeïsme over de eeuwen heen ook in bepaalde aspecten beïnvloed en de diversie versterkt. De meeste hindoes geloven in de absolute eenheid van een transcendente en immanente God, het oneindige kosmische bewustzijn (Parama Purusha), die de schepper is van het universum en waar alle wezens ten innigste mee verbonden zijn. De meeste hindoes vereren maar één God, zoals de Brahma, Shiva of Vishnoe. Zij geloven dat andere goden doordrongen zijn van die Ene God, aspecten of opvolgende fasen ervan. Sommige filosofische tradities in het hindoeïsme (zie de zes hoofdscholen van de hindoefilosofie) gebruiken het woord God op een meer onpersoonlijke manier, en stellen het gelijk met filosofische concepten als 'het al', 'de waarheid' of 'het proces van oorzaak en gevolg'. Boeddhistisch godsbegrip In principe erkent het boeddhisme geen concept dat overeenkomt met het bestaan van een god als schepper van het universum. Het erkent echter wel het bestaan van goden en hemels. Alhoewel een van deze goden (de Maha Brahma) denkt dat hij de wereld geschapen heeft, stelde de Boeddha dat de Maha Brahma op dit terrein een foute visie heeft, en dat het heelal niet door een god of wezen geschapen is. Het fysieke heelal ondergaat volgens Gautama Boeddha zeer langdurige cycli van ontstaan, groei, neergang, en ondergang. Na de ondergang van het heelal ontstaat het heelal weer opnieuw. Boeddha zei dat er geen oorspronkelijk begin waarneembaar is in deze cyclus van het achtereenvolgens ontstaan en wederom ondergaan van het heelal. Er bestaan in de boeddhistische kosmos 26 verschillende hemels, waar 29 verschillende soorten goden (devas) verblijven. Wedergeboorte in een hemel wordt beschouwd als een gunstige wedergeboorte en het resultaat van het gemaakt hebben van goed karma. Wezens die in een hemel wedergeboren worden, heten goden of devas. Deze devas (of goden) leiden een gelukkig en comfortabel leven, maar worden niet als de ultieme toevlucht gezien, daar devas ook sterven en wederom geboren worden in veelal een andere conditie (mens, dier, geest, et cetera). Het beschouwen of gedenken van de goede kwaliteiten van goden of devas (Pali: devanussati) is één van de aanbevolen vormen van meditatie in het boeddhisme. Oud-Egyptisch godsbegrip In het Oude Egypte beschouwde men natuurlijke en bovennatuurlijke drijfkrachten, wetmatigheden en principes die in de hele kosmos functioneren als 'netjer' (mv. netjeru). De term werd later, bij gebrek aan een betere, door de Grieken vertaald als θέος, theos. Daarom werd de term in de westerse cultuur gelijkgesteld met 'god' of 'goden'. Maar in feite was het veel ruimer en er was ook een zekere evolutie; de Oud-Egyptische cultuur hield vier millennia aan. Bij de meest oorspronkelijke opvatting golden concepten zoals te vinden in de zogenaamde Ogdoade van Hermopolis. 'Vergoddelijking' van dergelijke begrippen gebeurde geleidelijk aan. De Egyptische 'goden' waren niet transcendent maar immanent. Aangezien de wereld van de neteru een reflectie was van onze wereld, waren ook niet alle neteru gelijkwaardig. Zij waren in een hiërarchie van macht en invloed geplaatst. De fenomenale wereld zoals wij die waarnemen en kennen was slechts een bijproduct van de activiteit van de netjeru. Als dingen misgingen was dat omdat een netjer verstoord of vertoornd was. Men moest daarom dagelijks de grote en kleinere rituelen volhouden om hun dankbaarheid te betonen en om hun gunstige invloed te bekomen. Het grootste ritueel werd door de farao voltrokken en had als oogmerk het in stand houden van de kosmische orde. Oud-Grieks godsbegrip De Grieken geloofden dat er veel verschillende goden en andere mythische wezens bestonden. Zij waren polytheïstisch en vereerden een pantheon aan goden en godinnen. Dit polytheïsme heeft onder andere als oorzaak dat veel plaatselijke culten werden verenigd tot één panhelleense godsdienst, zoals dat ook het geval was met de Egyptische mythologie waar zij deels op steunden. Er was eveneens een sterke invoer van de Thracische en Anatolische mythologieën, waaruit een aantal godheden letterlijk zijn overgenomen. De godenverhalen werden mondeling overgeleverd, wat waarschijnlijk de reden is dat er hier en daar plaatselijke varianten en tegenstrijdige feiten opduiken. Wanneer belangrijke beslissingen moesten worden genomen vroeg men vaak om raad. Men trok naar de tempel in Delphi om een orakel, een raadgevende uitspraak van de goden, te vragen. In de Griekse wereld werden offers gebracht om de goden gunstig te stemmen of ze te bedanken. Dat gebeurde veelal op een altaar. Zo'n altaar stond in een temenos, een heilig domein, waarin soms ook een tempel stond. Een offer was vaak een landbouwproduct; een bloedgave was meestal een (gezond) dier. In mythen wordt wel verteld over mensenoffers, zoals het verhaal waarin Agamemnon zijn dochter Iphiginea offert om van Artemis een gunstige wind te krijgen om naar Troje te kunnen varen. De Griekse goden beschikten over buitengewone krachten, maar konden menselijke gestalten aannemen en vertoonden menselijk gedrag en gebreken. Er werden vaak machtsspelletjes gespeeld, en emoties als wellust, woede, vrolijkheid en jaloezie waren hen niet vreemd, reden waarom de Griekse mythen en verhalen de mensen zowel vroeger als nu blijven aanspreken. Oud-Romeins godsbegrip Het Romeins model dacht op een andere manier over de goden dan de Grieken. Zou men een Griek naar Demeter vragen, dan zou hij vertellen over het bekende verhaal van haar verdriet over Persephone, die geschaakt was door Hades. Een Oude Romein zou echter vertellen dat Ceres een officiële priester had, flamen genoemd, die een junior was ten opzichte van de flamens van Jupiter, Mars en Quirinus, maar senior ten opzichte van de flamens van Flora en Pomona. De Romein zou vertellen dat Ceres hoorde bij een drietal goden van de landbouw, samen met Liber en Libera. Hij zou zelfs alle lagere goden oplepelen met speciale functies richting Ceres, zoals Sarritor (de wieder), Messor (om te oogsten), Convertor (om te vervoeren), Conditor (voor de opslag) en Insitor (voor het zaaien) en tientallen meer. De archaïsche Romeinse mythologie bestond dus niet uit verhalen over de goden, maar uit relaties tussen de goden onderling, en tussen goden en mensen. De oorspronkelijke godsdienst van de vroege Romeinen werd later gewijzigd door toevoeging van talloze, zelfs conflicterende, geloven in latere tijden. Ook door het opnemen van een grote hoeveelheid Griekse mythologie, waardoor alle Griekse goden een Romeinse naam kregen. Het weinige wat bekend is van de vroege Romeinse mythologie is niet afkomstig uit berichten uit die tijd, maar van latere schrijvers, die probeerden de oude tradities te behouden, zoals de geleerde Marcus Terentius Varro uit de 1e eeuw v.Chr. Andere klassieke schrijvers, zoals de dichter Ovidius werden sterk door de Hellenistische modellen beïnvloed. In hun werken vulden zij gaten in kennis op met elementen uit het Griekse godsgeloof. Noords of Germaans godsbegrip In de Noordse of algemeen Germaanse mythologie die tot aan de kerstening in het grootste gedeelte van Europa gold, werd een god beschouwd als een regulerende drijfkracht: Oudnoords regin, gen. pl. ragna = heersende macht. Deze krachten en machten doordringen de hun toebedeelde plaatsen in de 9 werelden, maar beïnvloeden ook de menselijke psyche. Onder de categorie van drijfkrachten vielen niet alleen de Asen en Wanen, maar ook natuurgeesten zoals de Alven, en bovendien lagen er oeroude entiteiten aan de basis van de hele schepping, die Thursen en Joten werden genoemd en waaruit de goden en de werelden zelf voortkwamen. De opperste macht werd aan de oppergod Odin of Wodan toebedacht, al had hij zelf ook begin en eind in een macrokosmische beschouwing. Hij was vooral uit op het vermeerderen van zijn kennis, zelfs als hij daarvoor letterlijk of figuurlijk moest strijden. De voor-christelijke Germanen gebruikten het onzijdige woord als aanduiding voor het godsbegrip nog tot na de kerstening. In het Oudnoords voerde men er daarna, rond het jaar 1000, ook een mannelijk woord voor in, maar dat was enkel van toepassing op de christelijke God. Monotheïstisch godsbegrip In het jodendom, het christendom en in de islam (ook wel de Abrahamitische religies genoemd) wordt exclusief een enkele god beschouwd als opperwezen dat heerst over het universum, evenals in het bahá'í-geloof, het brahmanisme en het zoroastrisme. De oude monotheïstische traditie die de drie Abrahamitische religies verbindt wordt door deze tradities teruggeleid tot de, naar verluidt, eerste profeet, Abraham (hoewel sommigen geloven dat Adam als eerste profeet moet beschouwd worden). Naar deze traditie gelooft men in het bestaan van één god, die de schepper is van de hemel en de aarde. Daarnaast zijn Hem een aantal eigenschappen toegedicht als almacht (omnipotentie), alwetendheid, al-goedheid (liefde, barmhartigheid), alomtegenwoordigheid en rechtvaardigheid. Er bestaan echter uiteenlopende opvattingen over deze eigenschappen. Het bahá'í-geloof streeft de vereniging van alle religieuze opvattingen, en primair de monotheïstische abrahamitische, na. Volgens sommige historici is het abrahamitische geloof in een enkele god terug te leiden tot het zoroastrisme zoals grondgelegd door Zarathoestra in het antieke Perzië. Volgens hen zou het Zoroastrisme de oudst bekende monotheïstische religie zijn. Het brahmanisme is een eerdere monotheïstische stroming. Er is een aantal argumenten voor het bestaan van God beschreven, evenals argumenten voor de thesis dat God niet bestaat. Bij de laatste hoort het probleem van het kwaad en het lijden in de wereld, waar met de theodicee een antwoord op geformuleerd is. Esoterisch godsbegrip Een godsbegrip die een deel van de mensen in het Westen hanteert, vaak met verwerping van het de christelijke dogma's. Zij zien God niet als een persoon en ook niet als mannelijk of vrouwelijk, maar als een alles omvattend overal aanwezige energie, kracht en/of bewustzijn die er altijd is. Alles omvattend, inclusief de mens zelf die dan deel uitmaakt van deze goddelijke kracht. De "drie-eenheid" versie van deze definitie is "God is de Schepper, het Geschapene, én het Scheppingsproces". Communicatie met God vanuit dit begrip kan als volgt samengevat worden: "Ik praat voortdurend met alles en iedereen. Het gaat er niet om tegen wie Ik praat, maar wie naar Mij wil luisteren". Neopaganistisch godsbegrip Neopaganisme is een verzamelnaam voor verschillende religieuze en/of wereldbeschouwende overtuigingen. Het houdt niet aan één bepaald dogma vast. De meeste Neopaganisten hebben een polytheïstisch, pantheïstisch of panentheïstisch geloof, dikwijls vermengd met elementen uit het animisme. Voor sommige neopaganisten, wicca-aanhangers in het bijzonder, is een primair model van God de 'Gehoornde God'. Terwijl de meeste neopaganisten vele goden aanbidden, kan het af en toe ook een vorm van monotheïsme zijn; de vele goden worden dan gezien als aspecten van één God/god. Hoe God en goden met mensen zouden communiceren Veel religies leren dat God zijn wil aan de mensen kenbaar kan maken; in het judaïsme, het christendom en de islam wordt dit proces openbaring genoemd. Sommige religies leren dat God zijn wil alleen openbaart aan bepaalde personen die profeten genoemd worden. Anderen geloven dat openbaring gekanaliseerd wordt door God gesanctioneerde instellingen. Weer andere, vooral sommige meer mystiek georiënteerde religies en geloofsstromingen, leren dat openbaring in principe aan alle mensen gegeven kan worden, tijdens bijvoorbeeld gebed, meditatie of aanbidding van God. Openbaring of vermeende openbaring heeft in al deze tradities en overleveringen verschillende vormen aangenomen. Zo kent men bijvoorbeeld een hoorbaar gesproken openbaring, een inspiratie van gedachten (als een communicatie van de Geest van God naar de menselijke geest) en handelingen die de wil van God zou openbaren, en een geschreven openbaring. De boeken van de Tenach worden binnen de joodse traditie beschouwd als producten van goddelijke openbaring aan en via diverse joodse individuen uit de geschiedenis. Door de christenen wordt dit onderschreven, maar zij beschouwen de boeken van het Nieuwe Testament, handelend over het leven van Jezus Christus en de stichting van de eerste christelijke gemeenten, eveneens als producten van goddelijke openbaring aan en via verschillende individuen, ook van (veelal) joodse afkomst. Moslims houden vast aan het geloof dat de Koran de enige betrouwbare representatie is van goddelijke openbaring, die exclusief via één persoon, Mohammed, als boodschapper aan de mensen gegeven is. De Heilige Boeken daarvoor geopenbaard zouden corrupt zijn door verkeerde interpretatie. Over hoe openbaring werkt en wat iemand precies bedoelt wanneer hij/zij zegt dat een bepaald boek 'goddelijk geïnspireerd' is, wordt verschillend gedacht. In Het Urantia Boek wordt gesproken van vijf grote wonderbaarlijke openbaringen, sinds de eerste mensen op aarde verschenen, bijna een miljoen jaar geleden. De eerste vond een half miljoen jaar geleden plaats, kort nadat ergens in wat nu Noord-India heet de aanzet plaats vond tot de diverse gekleurde rassen op aarde, iets waarover overigens alleen in dit boek met gezag wordt gesproken. De eerste wonderbaarlijke openbaring had, volgens het boek, plaats in de regio die later Mesopotamië genoemd werd, en mannen als Mek, Van en Nod voerden toen commissies aan die hielpen de primitieve mens in die tijd beter te leren omgaan met zijn / haar omgeving. De tweede wonderbaarlijke openbaring waarover Het Urantia Boek verhaald zou zo'n 38.000 jaar geleden hebben plaatsgevonden. In de Bijbel wordt deze gebeurtenis gepresenteerd als het ontstaan der mensheid (Adam en Eva), echter wordt dit in Het Urantia Boek in een meer eigentijds licht geplaatst. Eigentijds, omdat inmiddels ook wetenschappers neigen naar de vaststelling dat juist rond die tijd iets bijzonders moet zijn gebeurd op de planeet. Alsof een Nieuwe Mens vrij plotseling was opgestaan, zonder duidelijke voorgeschiedenis, wat strookt met de bijzondere gebeurtenis rond de komst van Adam en zijn gade, zoals beschreven in het boek. De derde wonderbaarlijke openbaring zoals beschreven in Het Urantia Boek hangt samen met de komst van de profeet Melchizedek, omstreeks 2000 jaar voor onze jaartelling. Aan de achterzijde van de Mozes en Aaronkerk in de voormalige jodenbuurt van Amsterdam hangt halverwege de blinde muur een imposant beeld van deze profeet. De vierde wonderbaarlijke openbaring heeft volgens het boek te maken met de komst van Jezus als christus zelf, zijn leven en werk. Tenslotte wordt Het Urantia Boek zelf als de vijfde wonderbaarlijke openbaring genoemd. Het verscheen in oktober 1955 voor het eerst in Amerika en in 1997 in het Nederlands. Neopaganisme leert dat communicatie van de goden gewoonlijk direct en ervaringsgericht is; zij kennen niet de concepten van 'geschrift, 'profeet' of 'openbaring' in de betekenis die de drie Abrahamitische godsdiensten eraan geven. Men gelooft dat normaal gesproken een goddelijke boodschap direct doorgegeven wordt aan de persoon of de personen voor wie ze bedoeld is. In sommige tradities wordt een zogenaamd openbaringsritueel 'Drawing down the moon' genoemd, wat iets als 'het oproepen of aantrekken van de maan' betekent. Daarbij roept een hogepriesteres (soms een hogepriester) de godin aan en geeft de naar men meent goddelijk geïnspireerde woorden door aan de verzamelde gelovigen. Dit ritueel wordt het meest gepraktiseerd in wiccatradities. Ook het animisme, het spiritisme, occultisme en verschillende natuurgodsdiensten zoals winti kennen een vorm van openbaringsgerichte rituelen. De persoon of personen door wie een 'goddelijke boodschap' of 'boodschap van de geesten' aan de mensen gegeven wordt heeft binnen elke traditie weer een andere naam (medicijnman, peeai, medium, bonuman, enz.). Oude animistische tradities die door veel moslims naast de islam gepraktiseerd worden kennen de 'marabout', aan wie naast genezende krachten vaak ook mediamieke krachten worden toegeschreven. De meeste van deze tradities vereren naast een 'schepper-God' ook allerlei geesten en/of goden. In het hindoeïsme wordt de communicatie tussen God en de mens meestal meer beschouwd als een vorm van spirituele realisatie of zelfverwerkelijking. De mensen die dit is overkomen of die dit stadium bereikt hebben worden omschreven als rishis of wijzen. Het hangt van de stroming af of de woorden van deze rishis als goddelijke openbaringen, als spirituele wijsheden, dan wel als beiden beschouwd worden. Wetenschap en God Het bestaan van goden is nooit op wetenschappelijke wijze vastgesteld en wordt derhalve door de huidige wetenschap niet erkend. Goden worden veeleer beschouwd als eeuwenoude verklaringspogingen voor bepaalde menselijke noden, behoeften, onbehagen of welzijn. Het zijn eerder symbolische voorstellingsvormen die door eeuwen van religieuze traditie en overlevering tot op heden in stand gebleven zijn binnen religies of godsdiensten. In het algemeen houdt de (westerse) wetenschap zich alleen bezig met de via haar eigen methoden meetbare en reproduceerbare verschijnselen . Zo valt bijvoorbeeld metafysica volgens dit principe buiten de objectgerichte wetenschap. De godsdienstfilosofie houdt zich bezig met de rationele analyse van de fundamenten van de diverse godsdiensten. Hiermee samen hangt de vraag of 'God de mens schiep' of dat 'de mens God schiep' en daaropvolgend ofwel de theologische vraag waarom God de mens schiep, ofwel de antropologische vraag waarom de mens God schiep. Literatuur * The Encyclopedia of Gods, Kyle Cathie Limited, Londen 1992 * The Complete Gods and Goddesses of Ancient Egypt, Thames & Hudson, Londen, 2003 Beumer M. 'Hygieia: godin of personificatie', in: Geschiedenis der Geneeskunde, jaargang 12, nr. 4 (augustus 2008) 221-227. Zie ook *Mythologie *Religie Categorie:Boeddhisme Categorie:Christendom God Categorie:Hindoeïsme Categorie:Islam Categorie:Jodendom ar:إله bat-smg:Dievībė be-x-old:Боскасьць bg:Божество bi:God ca:Deïtat cs:Božstvo cy:Duwdod en:Deity eo:Diaĵo es:Deidad et:Jumalus he:אל id:Dewa is:Goð jbo:cevni kn:ದೇವರು ko:신 la:Deitas lt:Dievybė ms:Dewa myv:Пазт nah:Teōtl pt:Deidade qu:Dyus kay ru:Божество simple:Deity sq:Hyji sv:Gudom uk:Боги zh:神祇 zh-min-nan:Sîn-bêng zh-yue:神祇